Various ablative procedures can be used to treat diseased and/or abnormal tissue. These methods cause physiological and structural changes intended to cause necrosis of the selected target tissue. During ablative procedures of diseased and other abnormal tissue, clinicians encounter numerous difficulties and challenges, these include (i) locating the target tissue, (ii) the need to perform a biopsy and diagnose diseased tissue versus healthy tissue, (iii) correct device placement, (iv) monitoring ablation progress, (v) assuring a (healthy tissue) margin, and (vi) assessing the completed ablation. Current ablative technologies have failed to recognize and therefore, properly address these requirements.